Maddie VanPelt
Introduction Maddie was first introduced in “the start of the story” which is the first chapter of the first book. Since then she has grown up a lot. She is a fan favourite character as well because of her personality and over protectiveness. Background Maddie came into her powers at the age of four and was abandoned by her father. At age ten she attended the magic academy alongside her cousin Emma, and then later graduated at fourteen. Maddie then got herself on the cheer-squad at the high she would be attending over the next couple of years. It is possible that during childhood Maddie was caring and well behaved as Andi told Emma in the first book that she tried to remember younger Maddie and how she wasn't so bad. It was hinted that Maddie turned into a brat right before the start of high school. ' ' Every witch pregnancy "Wow, if you're going to seduce him at least wait until he's back in town otherwise you're just teasing him," Maddie- Sophie Personality For a majority of the book Maddie was nothing but a spoiled rotten princess. Though she was capable of being supportive of her friends and was always happy, she was extremely rude and disobedient towards adults. She was going to live her life the way she wanted because it was her life. She often argued with her mother and refused to listen to her. However Maddie was incredibly sweet and caring towards her younger mentally challenged sister Sophie, and towards the other pregnant teenage girls. Eventually, during her pregnancy Maddie realized she wouldn't want her child to treat her the way she treated her mother, and this caused her to start changing. She listened to her mother ad respected her wishes. Her teenage pregnancy On August seventeenth 2005, 15 year old Maddie, along with her cousin Emma and younger sister, went to see the school nurse to take a pregnancy test. It had been mentioned she had been trying to get pregnant for months, and she was overjoyed when she learned she was pregnant on that day. She was also excited that her cousin and sister were also pregnant. She was happy and excited to tell her mother later that day. She didn't care that her mother was upset with the news and blew her off to tell her boyfriend. Maddie didn't have to actual say anything to her boyfriend because her face said it all. Though she hadn't received her mother's support she had gotten Diego's support. When Maddie invited the other five pregnant teenagers to have lunch with her, she revealed she was obviously keeping her baby since she had planned the pregnancy. The only part of Maddie's pregnancy that was a challenge was that her mother was trying to get her to break up with the baby's father Diego. Maddie refused since she was deeply in love with Diego and even said she'd move out if it came to that. During the argument Maddie showed she was a princess as she said things like “You can't tell me what to do” to her own mother. Eventually Ursula gave Maddie and Diego her blessing after having talked with Diego. When Maddie had been alone in her room with Diego in October she told him that she wasn't going to break up with him. They then started kissing and got caught by Maddie's mom Ursula. Ursula was furious and Maddie stated it didn't matter because she was already pregnant. Ursula disagreed and sent them down to the living room where she could watch them. In November, Maddie who was four months pregnant, was mentioned to have a baby bump that made it clear she was pregnant. November was when Maddie was starting to worry she wouldn't be a good mother and that her baby would end up like her, she needed to start respecting her elders and being a better person. In December the only symptom she had was that her hair and finger nails and been growing really fast. In December Maddie went baby shopping with her cousin Emma. Since she came from a wealthy family she didn't have to worry about money, in-fact she later took her boyfriend's pregnant twin sister baby shopping. It was once mentioned she had wanted to be a mother ever since she was six, she liked looking after her little sister, however back then Maddie had never gave any thought to being a teen mom, she had always said when she grew she'd have a baby. In January Maddie was completely happy and excited and just overjoyed when she found out she was going to have a daughter. She even screamed with joy. She had a gender reveal party with Diego and invited all of their family and friends so they would know it was a girl. In February Maddie and Diego decided to name their daughter Emily for the liking of it, Rose to represent their first date, and Rueda which was Diego's last name. In March Maddie was home when her sister started a fire to the stove. She rushed down to the kitchen and tried getting her sister away. However her mother arrived home at that moment and pulled both girls away and rushed them out of the house where Maddie called 911. Maddie was the one who realized why Sophie had set a fire to the stove and finally convinced her mother to get Sophie help for her mental issues. In April Maddie celebrated her sixteenth birthday at the same time and during the same party as her cousin Emma. Later on Maddie and Diego were given permission by Ursula to continue living with her and Sophie while they raised their daughter for as long as they needed to. The labor and birth of Emily Rose Rueda Three in the morning on April 13th 2006 was when Maddie was brought to the hospital because she was in labor. It was around one when Maddie gave birth naturally to her daughter Emily, and had Diego by her side. She was visited by her mother, her uncle, and Diego's parents. Maddie wasn't tired and the soreness had gone away a few minutes after giving birth, though she did take a little nap that evening. At seven Maddie introduced her daughter to her friends and the babies of her friends, and it was mentioned she would get to go home from the hospital with Emily the following day. Being on the cheer squad In grade nine and ten Maddie was the head cheer-leader on the school's cheer squad. It was mentioned she and the rest of the squad had many practices during lunch as well as after school. Maddie's pregnancy never seemed to affect her ability to cheer, she never felt nausea or cramped at all. In December Maddie was kicked off the cheer squad because of her pregnancy, as she could get hurt in her sport and therefore hurt the baby as well. Maddie was mad and tried to argue but for once didn't get her way. Every witch student: Welcome to the Academy ' '“Don't hesitate to kick someones ass if needed.” Maddie- Emily ''' ''Parenting ' Maddie didn't like the fact her daughter was growing up. She became emotional when she dropped Emily off at the Academy on her first day.